What If?
by Hunger Games Lover 2014
Summary: What if both Katniss and Peeta did not know she was pregnant? When she goes into training she passes out from stress. The Capitol doctors take her away and do tests on her. The only person able to see her is Haymitch. What do they tell him and what happens when Katniss finds out?
1. Summary

What if both Katniss and Peeta did not know she was pregnant? When she goes into training she passes out from stress. The Capitol doctors take her away and do tests on her. The only person able to see her is Haymitch. What do they tell him and what happens when Katniss finds out?

I do not own any of The Hunger Games characters, Suzanne Collins does. I do have over own the 3 orginial characters.

Rated: M for mature matiral.

Will continue to way after book 3.

~Parings: Katniss x Peeta, Haymitch x OC, Gale x OC, Prim x OC. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Change

Chapter 1: The Change

Katniss's POV:

I am sitting in my living room watching as they show off the wedding dresses. I know ever one all over the districts as well as the Capitol. As Caesar Flickerman was saying what ones he liked. Once the last dress was shown he said to stay tuned for a important message from President Snow. I look at my mom and sister. Before i can think of why he has anything to say, his face pops onto the screen. A boy, I could easily tell he was a Avox, walks up behind Snow holding a small wooden box. President Snow takes a yellowed envolope out of the box and reads it out load to all of Panem.  
>"This year will the Seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell." says Snow. Prim asks, "what do they have planned? Its not for months yet?"<br>I look at my mom and see her face is sad. "It must be the reading of the card." I nod and wait for Snow to continue. He begins with how the first two Quarter Quells were. "And now we honor our third Quarter Quell." Snow says. After opening the envelope he says, "On the Seventy-fifth anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot over come the power of the capital, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." Everyone else is gasping. I run out and head anywhere but home. Some where along my dazed path I wind up at Peeta's door. I knock and wait. A few minutes passes and Peeta's mom answers the door with tears in her eyes. She had to grown use to me and kept saying she was sorry I had to return into the arena. She lets me in as Peeta walks up. I run right into his arms, crying and begging him to tell me it was all a lie. He holds me until I calm down enough to allow him to lead me to his room to talk. After entering his room we don't talk. We sit there holding each other. I dont know what came over me at that moment but I lean up and kiss Peeta. When i feel him tense, i wonder did i take it to far. I began to pull back but before i do Peeta puts his lips to mine and pulls me into his chest. I dont bother protesting because i need to be near him. After about ten minutes of kissing we take out clothes off. Peeta keeps asking if i am ok with it. After telling him for the tenth time i was fine with it, he lays me down. As he crawls over me and enters me. I freeze for a second. After i relax we make love for hours.

Peeta's POV:

I am laying there looking at the love of my life. I wonder if we both made a mistake. I hear her mumble i love you and i smile. I soon fall asleep and start dreaming about the day we have a kid and the day she marries me. The dream then turns into a nightmare right before me. I watch in horror as Katniss is ripped from my side and taken into Snow's mansion. I scream for him to let her go and take me but he just gives me a smile and walks away. I try to run into the garden but the gate is shut and a single white rose is left right where Katniss just stood. I wake up screaming. I know right away it was a dream. I look at Katniss and smile to my self. I slowly stand up and go to use the bathroom. I know right away that Katniss will be waking up soon so i go down stairs and grab a few of the cheese buns i made last night to take to Katniss.

Katniss's POV:

I wake up and look around for Peeta. I notice his clothes are gone and sigh. I stand up and go the the bathroom and pee. I feel a bit sore and disorrintated but i figure out right away that me and Peeta had made love. I walk out of the bathroom and went straight to Peeta's room, with hope he would be there. I walk into his room and smile. He brought me cheese buns. I say thank you and sit next to him. "Peeta, i love you and im glad you choose to be by my side through all this." I say as i take a bite out of the bread. I knew right away who made them and smiled.  
>"Katniss i dont know why you think i wouldnt stay beside you but you should know i love you with my whole heart. Your my whole wide world. I will protect you through everything." says a smiling Peeta.<p>

~Three Weeks Later- Katniss's POV:

Today is the day I dreaded the most. The 75th Annual Reaping Day. After i had left Peeta's the fateful day three weeks ago i ran to Haymitch and made a deal with him. The deal was if Peeta's name was called he would take his place in the games but like Haymitch said if his name is called and the boy voluntered that there was nothing Haymitch could do. As i walk down stairs i knew right away something was not right. I wake up from a dreamless sleep and sit up. I have to help my mom and sister with breakfest. I go down stairs to help but as i reach the bottom of the steps i start feeling sick. I hold it back and eat, i smile and let my mom and sister know i was going over to Peeta's. We decided the night before to go to the square together. Once at the town square we take our place on the stage. Once the mayor, Mr. Undersee, and our escort, Effie, say their lines we watch her cross over to the girls reaping ball and i watch as it takes her two full minutes to grab the paper with my name on it. " Our female tribute is, Katniss Everdeen." Effie says dully. She steals a glance my way. I stand there watching my sister and mother cry. I smile as Gale walks over to comfort them. After that i just stand there waiting. I hope the name called is Peeta, even though i dont want Haymitch dying. I just wish the capital would give up on trying to kill us. Effie walks over to the males reaping ball and again pulls out a slip of paper. She walks back to the podium and says "Our male tribute is Haymitch Abernathy. Do we have a volunteer?" She gives a knowing glace to me and Haymitch. I watch as Peeta steps forward but is stopped by Haymitch.

Peeta's POV:

As soon as Haymitch's name is called i step forward. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look at the owner. "You dont want to do that boy, you know you shouldnt." says a sober Haymitch. I just pull away and say loudly, "I volunteer as tribute."  
>I sigh and go to stand by Katniss. As soon as i said i volunteer, Effie looks pale. The whole country knows that again i was going into the arena for Katniss. "Our male tribute is Peeta Mellark. Can we get a applause?" says Effie as every person in the square lifts their three fingers to their mouth and holds it up to us. It means 'Thank you and Good bye'.<p>

Katniss's POV:

As soon as the tributes are announced they shove us into the Justice Building. When i tell them we get to say goodbye, the new head peacekeeper said there was a change of plans. We dont get a chance to say bye and are taken straight to the train station. Once on the train everyone was upset about the wrongness of not being able to say goodbye. I run straight to my room and begin to cry. When i hear a knock i stand and answer it. I am surprised to see a very sober Haymitch. We sit for what seems like days talking. As soon as Haymitch left i sit on the bed and think. I begin to wonder why Haymitch is acting weird but i pass it off as him being sober. I sit there thinking and crying until i hear Effie say its time for dinner. I walk to the dinning car and sit next to Peeta. As soon as i am sitting i feel Peeta's hand on my leg. I look at him in a kind of shock. I keep eye contact and say, "Why did you take Haymitch's place?" As soon as i say the words Peeta starts to think. "To be there to protect you, Katniss. I still owe you for saving my life in out first games." says a smiling Peeta. He lets his hand stay still and keeps eye contact with me. I sit there and dont know what to say. So i start eating. As soon as i finish eating, I get that sick feeling again. I push it aside and walk to the very last car. When me and Peeta was on our way through the districts for the victory tour we sat in this very car and talked. I watch out the back that is open. I soon start thinking of the very first night i every say Peeta. I had gone through a lot and he took a beating to give me the bread that also gave me the hope to continue.

A/N: Some things are from the book/movie but some is what i came up with. Please review, fave, or fallow. This is my first Fanfic and i hope its good. This chapter is just showing what Katniss thought of the change and then what happened in the reaping. I hope you all like it. Thank you. Again please review.


End file.
